One and a Half Hearts
by JustGillz
Summary: "I love you." Jade felt a lump caught in her throat. She heard Tori loud and clear. The worst part about it was she knew Tori meant it. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jade and Tori are OOC in this story (as they should be) so as a disclaimer, this is an AU fic. Don't complain about it.**

* * *

Jade winced as she lay back, closing her eyes at the pain. Her head was killing her again, the pain meds weren't all that effective as they began to wear off. The nurse packed up her tools and smiled.

"There ya go darlin', all wrapped up." She spoke in confidence. It was evident that she was a country girl. Her accent amused Jade. She was a pretty brunette with curly hair and a bubbly attitude that reminded her of a certain redhead.

There was a knock at the door and Jade's doctor waltzed in, clipboard in hand. He raised an eyebrow at the nurse.

"Done, Melissa?"

"Yes, Dr McGuffin."

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked at Jade.

"Ms West, your tests came back. Save for that head, you seem fine, everything else is working well." He flipped a page on his clipboard and started to write on it. "I'm prescribing you 600mg of Ibuprofen and you can be on your way."

He ripped the paper off and gave it to Jade. She sighed and nodded, sitting up in her bedding. She waited for both of the professionals to leave the room before she took out her PearPhone, dialing a familiar number. It rang for a while before an annoyed voice answered.

"Hey babe."

Jade swallowed and replied. "I need you to pick me up."

"You have a car." They snapped.

"Tori, please. I took the bus here. You're the reason I'm even here, come pick me up." She pleaded.

"Wait, how is that my fault? Where the hell are you?"

Jade felt her palms start to sweat and she stuttered. "I'm..a-at the hospital."

Tori had a laughing fit before bringing her attention back to the pained girl on the other end of the phone. She knew she was the reason Jade was in the hospital. They got in an argument and long story short, it ended with a glass bottle being taken to the head.

"The hospital? Really?" She chuckled again. "But no, I'm busy. Find a ride. Love you."

The actress hung up, leaving a desperate Jade hanging on. Jade tried not to cry and grinded her teeth together. She took out her phone again and dialed someone she really didn't want to call but did anyway. They picked up immediately and spoke with a sing-songy voice.

"Helloooo"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Beck come pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"What are you doing in there?" Beck asked, heavily concerned.

"I tripped down some stairs at Tori's, just get here." Jade snapped back at him.

"Okay."

* * *

The ride home was silent. Beck would occasionally glance over at Jade to see what she was doing. The pale teen stared out the window, avoiding all eye contact with Beck. She didn't want him asking any questions and she didn't want to answer any. The only time Jade spoke to him was to tell him to drop her off at Tori's.

The soft hum of the engine and small bumps of the road relaxed Jade, keeping her calm during the awkward ride. She didn't want to say anything about what had really happened and intended to keep it that way.

"So you're really not gonna tell me what happened?" Beck questioned, as if on cue.

Jade sighed. "I told you. The stairs."

"So why wasn't Tori there with you?"

"Because she doesn't know." Jade lied.

"But you said you fell down **her** stairs."

Jade froze, staying silent until they reached Tori's driveway. She grabbed her things and reached for the door. Before Beck could even seperate his lips, Jade slammed the door and walked up Vega's steps, leaving him alone.

* * *

Jade's shaky fist hit Tori's door twice and she waited. She was shaking in her combat boots before she was "greeted" by her one and only. Tori inspected the stitches on Jade's head and scoffed.

"Oh. So it was worse than I thought." She commented, touching the spot and making Jade whimper from the tenderness.  
"Are you fine now?"

Jade shrugged. Tori muttered "Whatever." and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She took Jade's hand in her own and practically dragged her into the apartment, shutting the door behing them.

"Who brought you here?"

Jade plopped on the couch. "Beck did."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Does he know how you got hurt?

Jade shook her head and tried to avoid eye contact with Tori. It's a shame that the eyes she loved looking into became the orbs that she feared the most. The same person who gave her everything could break her down and make it into nothing.

Tori sat beside Jade and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She pushed a few strands of the matted hair aside and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"I love you."

Jade felt a lump caught in her throat. She heard Tori loud and clear. The worst part about it was she knew Tori meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

A hard poke into her rib-cage woke Jade from her slumber and she groaned. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend standing there with a plate of toast and jam. She sat the plate on Jade's chest. Jade mustered a small smile and looked at Tori.

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked jokingly.

Tori laughed. "I guess."

She plopped down next to Jade and the girl took a small bite of the bread before she put it back down. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Tori leaned in and locked lips with her. Jade was taken aback but soon gave in and kissed back. Their lips separated with a soft pop and Jade took another bite of her toast before she spoke.

"So, what inspired you to cook for me, Chef Vega?" She joked, using the term 'cook' loosely.

Tori raised an eyebrow and twirled an invisible mustache. "Mmm well I felt it was necessary for this fine day, wouldn't you say?" she replied in a mock English accent. Jade chuckled.

"Indeed."

Tori glanced at the clock and quickly jumped off the bed, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom to shower. To Jade's surprise she poked her head back through the bedroom door.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

"But I have to eat my meal." Jade remarked facetiously.

"Don't worry about that, I have something else for you to eat." Tori inappropriately replied, winking at her blushing boo.

* * *

Tori and Jade walked hand in hand through Hollywood Arts, to everyone's surprise. They knew Tori and Jade were close but there was never any PDA. It was only on occasion that Tori treated Jade like this so she savored the moment. Her head still hurt like hell though, but Tori managed to help keep her mind off of it.

The two cuddled up in Sikowitz's class, not paying as much attention to the lesson as they did to each other. In the Asphalt Cafe, they made their friends gag when they kept laughing to themselves and telling inside jokes. Jade even tried to feed Tori a slice of pizza. Even Cat seemed to not be pleased.

"You guys are so gross." She gasped and looked at her plate. "Even more gross than that time my brother stuck a slice of pizza up his a-"

"CAT!"

"What-y? I was gonna say armpit. He stuck it up his armpit and then he ate it."

Robbie stopped eating and spoke up.

"Why did your brother put the pizza in his armpit?"

"Because he said it makes it taste like garlic!" She giggled. "My brother isn't really a fan of personal hygiene."

The gang cringed in unison and pushed their plates away, attempting not to vomit. Leave it to Cat to ruin pizza day.

Jade pulled a coloring book and a crayon out of her bag and sighed.

"Just color the wild animals."

Tori giggled. "Baby, you'd make a great mom."

Jade scoffed and shivered. "Ew, I hate kids. They're like legal wild animals."

"Jade, you can't hate our children."

"They get to fuck up my body and send me through hell, I have a right to hate them."

"My brother went to hell once." Cat butted in. "He got out though."

Beck finally broke out of his silence. "Do I even wanna know?" He glanced over at Andre, who shook his head furiously.

"No thank you, I'm grossed out enough by those two." He snickered, pointing at Jade and Tori.  
Tori laughed and wrapped an arm around Jade.

"Don't be jealous."

* * *

Jade hopped into Tori's apartment and sat down on one of the bright orange couches and patted the spot next to her for Tori. Tori walked right past and took a seat on the other couch and turned on the tv. Jade looked on, confused. Usually, when they got home Tori would cuddle her and they'd pick a movie to watch. Why the sudden change?

"Vega."

Tori kept her eyes on her tv and replied an irritated "What?"

"What's your issue?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you sitting next to me?"

"You're so clingy Jade. We've been attached to the hip all day, is that not enough for you? I just want some time to myself right now."

Jade huffed. "Well then why did you bring me back here?"

"Look. If you don't wanna stay then **GO**. No one's holding you back."

Jade sat back and her frown deepened. It's like all the things that happened this morning were a big lie. She wasn't upset that Tori didn't want to cuddle, she was upset that this whole day was going so well and it was ruined once again. Jade was a strong girl, she didn't want this to effect her day. She shook her head and muttered "Asshole." to herself. But not quiet enough, evidently. Tori looked at Jade, eyes narrowed, and she looked at her with an 'are you serious?' face.

"Really? You're going there?"

Jade grimaced at her. "Well am I wrong?" Tori shook her head and growled, putting down the remote. She rose from her place on the couch, moving over to Jade, who seemed to be getting frightened.

"Fine. Do you want me to show you what an asshole is, Jade?"

Jade didn't register what had happened until it was over. Tori raised her hand and hit Jade clear across the face. Her cheek stung and she cried out at the pain. Tears rushed down her face faster and she held her burning cheek. Tori watched Jade sob and felt no sympathy.

_How dare she say something like that._

It brought another rush of rage through Tori's veins. She let herself go and she struck Jade across the face again, harder, making the pale teen let out a choked sob and fall to the carpeted floor. She allowed herself to calm down a bit before she spoke.

"You bring this on yourself, baby. When you do or say stupid things, I only hurt you because I love you enough to teach you a lesson. It's a consequence. You're a big girl, Jade. I'm sure you can handle it."

Jade lay on the floor in a fetal position. She had never really experienced love as a child but she knew what Tori was saying was all bullshit. She didn't believe it. She had two choices. Stay or go. So Jade gathered herself and stood up to face Tori, wiping her last tears away and climbing into the Latina's arms. Once again, every ounce of Jade's self respect was gone and she fell into Tori's trap again. Even though she knew Tori was full of shit, she stayed. Anyone else would be more than disappointed with Jade in this moment, but she couldn't help it that Tori was all she had and the only thing that made her happy.

* * *

**A/N: Glad to see a bunch of people liked the first chapter, hope I didn't disappoint with this one. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

This Saturday afternoon, Tori decided to take Jade shopping. After their crazy week, it felt necessary. It gave them time to take a breather from school work and to relax for a while. Jade wasn't too enthusiastic about going but Tori persuaded her. As the two approached the automatic door of the plaza, Jade felt the need to voice her opinion.

"Who invented automatic sliding doors? It just seems like a way to make people lazier than they already are."

"Yeeeah, but they also have them in hospitals. How guilty would you feel if someone died on the stretcher just cuz you had to open the door to the ER first and their life slipped away by a second?"

"Not that guilty."

"Jade!"

"Well, are you surprised?"

Tori decided not to answer that.

"Let's go in Waltz. I heard a guy fell and there's a blood stain in the carpet."

"Ew, Jade. You wanna go in there just to see a blood stain?"

"Once again, are you surprised?"

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her to the spot where she knew it was. When they approached, Jade's evil smirk turned into a frown. The blood had been worked on so much that the only evidence left in the carpet was a faint pink color. The pale teen huffed in irritation.

"This sucks."

Tori laughed and gave Jade a playful pat on the back. "Aw, next time someone busts their ass and gets blood all over the ground, I'll make sure you're the first to see it, ok?"

Jade shook her head at Tori's sarcastic remark. "Fuck you."

"No really, I'll take you to a murder scene right now."

Rolling her eyes, Jade was still not amused. "You think you're so funny, Vega."

Tori poked Jade. "I AM funny, West."

"Never poke me."

* * *

"These are so cool." Jade declared from the small black bench, holding up a pair of dark red combat boots for Tori to see.

Tori looked at the shoes and then down at Jade's feet. She let out a chuckle of amusement. "Those are the same boots you have on."

"Exactly!"

Jade put the shoes back and looked around; swaying back and forth as soft music played through the speakers of the shoe shop. Parents were making their kids try on shoes that were too small for them, and Tori just got done trying on her 45th pair of shoes (that she wasn't even going to buy). Jade slowly departed her seat and held her hand out for Tori to grab.

"Well there's nothing here I'm interested in."

Tori sighed and grabbed Jade's hand, leading the way out of the footwear boutique, into the even more congested shopping center. Tori squeezed her hand once to grab her attention.

"Where are we off to next?"

Jade shrugged and started to take off her jacket. Tori immediately frowned. Jade had on a tank top that exposed her cleavage more than necessary, already earning a few double takes and low whistles from teenage boys and even a few older men. Some were even winking and telling their friends to look. Tori became embarrassed and grabbed Jade's arm, pulling her so she was closer. She leaned over to mutter angrily in Jade's ear:

"Put your jacket back on."

Jade tried to tear her arm away from Tori's aggressive hold and hoped that no one was watching as they kept walking.

"Tori, what is your problem; it's just a shirt."

"It's barely a shirt!" Tori angrily whispered. "And I didn't know you had that on when we left the house. You look like a slut!"

She looked around at everyone. All of their nasty eyes gawking at Jade. She felt red in the cheeks. No one should be looking at her girl like that.

"Just put it on!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like all this attention!"

"What's wrong with a little attention?" Jade questioned, sternly.

Tori stopped in her tracks, raising her eyebrows in astonishment. Jade _liked_ this attention?

_Well if she wants it, she's got it._

Tori started to drag Jade across towards the exit of the mall. Jade squirmed, but Tori just held tighter. The blue eyed girl became anxious and tugged her arm.

"Let go, Vega!"

The two were beginning to get strange looks so Jade eventually stopped resisting before anyone tried to question them. Little did she know that a familiar pair of chestnut eyes had already seen it all.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has two parts, second part will be up after the holiday so I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

Tori shoved Jade into the house and slammed the door behind them. Tori went around to close all of the blinds and journeyed to the kitchen. She rummaged through the drawers until she found what she wanted: a digital camera.

She returned to the kitchen and set her sights on a very shaky Jade. Her eyes were wide, the terror was already set in her face before Tori had even done anything. And her jacket was back on.

Cute.

Setting down the camera, she turned back to Jade. Taking a step forward, Jade took a step back. Forward. Back. This went on until Jade hit her back against the wall and Tori held her there. The Latina watched her with dark eyes before she started to strip Jade. First her jacket, then her tank. Jade hesitated, struggling to speak.

"Tori...please jus-"

Tori clamped a hand over Jade's mouth and shook her head. "Don't." Jade knew not to resist because it would only make Tori more upset, so she stayed quiet and still until Tori finished; fully exposing her. Jade stayed up against the wall while Tori went to grab the camera and turned it on.

Tori held up the camera to her eyes and told Jade to stay still. The first flash went off and almost blinded Jade. With every flash, Jade held back tears. No one could stop this. No one could save her. Every picture Tori took tore Jade down inside. If these pictures went anywhere, it would ruin Jade's life.

Jade's uneasy state was clear to Tori and she set down her camera.

"What's wrong, baby? I thought you liked the attention. Well with these pictures, I'm sure you'd have everyone's attention, won't you?"

The pale teen didn't respond. She was confused, broken, and a bit cold. Is this how Tori thinks the people saw her? A vulnerable object? Just a sex toy? It started to make sense. She studied Tori's facial expression; her face seemed angry but her eyes told another story. It was almost as if she was hurt.

"I'm...sorry Tori."

Tori's face softened. She stepped to Jade and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, Jade taking in the warmth of Tori's clothes against her naked form. Tori kissed Jade's cheek and squeezed her contently.

"I love you Jade, and those pictures aren't going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: ...wow. Tori is psycho. **

**Ok, I've been really sick lately so I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I dragged myself out of bed to put this up today for you guys so I'm sorry if it's crap. I'll get better and hopefully so will the story. **


	5. Chapter 4

Tori and Jade walked hand in hand to school the next morning, seeming like the perfect couple. Eyes enviously watched the pair first stop at Tori's locker then Jade's, smiles never leaving their faces as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Only one set of eyes watched on in anger, shock, and confusion.

Beck couldn't believe his eyes. How could they put up such a happy front so easily? After what he saw at the mall, he figured there would be no way Jade would stay with Tori.

Yet, there they are.

With a frustrated growl, Beck slammed his locker shut and stomped off in the direction of the giggling couple. The two girls looked up with stunned expressions as their friend stood in front of them, arms crossed over his chest and a fierce glare decorating his usual relaxed features.

"Can we help you?" Jade scowled, annoyed that her and Tori were interuppted.

"We need to talk, Jade." Beck said seriously, his eyes flickering to Tori then back to stare hard into Jade's eyes. "Alone."

Jade felt Tori's grip on her hand tighten slightly, making her gulp. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"No, go ahead!" Tori exclaimed in a sweet tone that made Jade flinch. "I don't mind. I'll see you later, Jade." She gave Beck a wide smile and turned to embrace Jade with her mouth close to her pale ear. "If you tell him anything..." She whispered threateningly, hand pinching her girlfriend's hip. Jade gulped again, and nodded lightly to show she understood. Tori gave her a little peck on the lips and another warning glare before waving and walking off.

Beck immediately snatched Jade's wrist and dragged her to the Janitor's Closet, locking the door behind them.

"What the hell, Beck?" She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you letting Tori do this to you?" He asked softly, sympathy for his friend pushing down his anger. Jade gripped her arm tightly, nails digging into her skin at his words.

"She's not doing anything to me but loving me unconditionally." Jade defended, turning her face away.

Beck let out a long sigh, running a hand through his long locks. "Please don't lie to me, Jade. I saw you two at the mall yesterday." He watched as her blue eyes widened in fear at his words but quickly narrowed, her head snapping back to give him a harsh glare.

"You didn't see anything because there was nothing to see!"

"Really? So she didn't grab your arm roughly? You didn't struggle with her to make her let go?"

Jade didn't respond, her eyes dropping to look down at ever-so-interesting shoelaces of her combat boots. Beck let out another sigh and took a step towards his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jade, was it Tori who put you in the hospital?"

"It was my fault!" Jade blurted, shrugging off Beck's hand. "I got her mad. She was just teaching me a lesson." Beck opened his mouth to speak, but Jade cut him off. "She loves me, Beck. And I love her. If you ruin this for me, I'll never forgive you."

She shouldered past him, hand gripping the door's handle. "This conversation never leaves this room." She warned before stomping out and slamming the door behind her.

Her heart clenched in her chest as she thought of the look on Beck's face. He looked at her with pity, as if she were some pathetic little damsel in distress that needed saving. From Tori. No, Tori loved her and was just looking out for her. Too bad if Beck can't see that.

"Jade!"

Her head whipped around to follow the voice, eyebrows arching in confusion as she looked around the empty halls. Finally, her blue eyes lit up and a smile creeped up on her face when she located the owner.

Tori was waiting for her at the end of the hall, a cup of coffee in her outstretched arm.

_Because she loves me._ Jade said to herself, practically skipping to meet her girlfriend. _And nothing is going to change that._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little filler, I am still not in good condition but I felt bad about leaving you guys with the story going nowhere so I had a friend help me out with this one. Idk when the next will be up but it won't be painfully long, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Pepperoni slice and a Mountain Fizz." Tori tiredly rang up her order to Festus. She was already irritated that Jade hadn't showed up today, even though she knew why. She had a long weekend. Studying nonstop meant Tori was easily agitated meaning if Jade said the wrong thing, things would get out of hand.

Which is exactly what happened.

She took her lunch tray and sat down with the rest of the gang, muttering a soft "hey" before digging into her pizza.

"You ok?" Andre asked, even though he knew she wasn't.

She glared at him quickly and took another bite. The bell rang and Tori groaned silently.

"Wasn't hungry anyway.." She murmured to herself, standing up and dumping the tray into the trash bin and following the rest of her friends. She couldn't afford to be late to Sikowitz' class again.

* * *

20 minutes into class and Tori had already fallen asleep twice, gotten yelled at by Sikowitz 3 times, done a shitty acting performance, and kicked Robbie in the nuts.

Tori got up and ran out into the hall, not giving a shit whether Sikowitz liked it or not. She just wanted to be away for a minute. She turned the corner and her neck almost broke from doing a double take. Jade was at her locker emptying her backpack into it.

The Latina strutted over and grabbed Jade by the arm, making her jump.

"Where you been?" She asked bluntly.

Jade hesitated a bit before answering. "I just had to fix my makeup."

"For 4 hours, Jade?"

"What can I say...you left quite a mark.." the pale teen replied, letting out a small chuckle of fear.

Tori scrunched up her eyebrows and licked her thumb, trailing it across Jade's cheek who in turn winced in pain. She revealed a dark red bruise and raised her eyebrows at it. Both girls jumped when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see Beck staring back at them.

"Um...Sikowitz called me out here to come get you." Beck looked past Tori and blankly stared at Jade, noticing the abnormal spot on her face straight away. He also observed her face. She looked scared out of her element, which wasn't normal for her.

The pretty boy frowned, looking back at Tori. He pointed behind his shoulder at the Janitors Closet. "Tori, can we talk?"

Tori looked back over at Jade, who in turn shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok.."

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Beck questioned in a blunt tone after Tori shut the door behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Tori played back.

"Why are you hurting Jade?"

Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise and quickly lowered them. She let out a giggle.

"Really Beck, what are you talking about?" She repeated.

Beck exhaled through his mouth, angrily. He shook his head and looked at his friend.

"Tori, I know it all. The hospital visit, the bruise. I had never seen Jade in so much physical pain until she was with you. Why are you doing it Tori?"

Tori glared at Beck and clenched her jaw tightly.

"You don't know anything Beck. Have you ever though that maybe Jade is just clumsy? She's always been clumsy. So stop accusing me of being the bad guy. They're just coincidences."

"Oh, so I guess the way you practically dragged Jade out of Northridge Mall while she struggled was a coincidence too?"

"We were late to something and she was only struggling because I was moving too fast."

Beck opened his mouth to speak against Tori but she put up a finger to silence him.

"Stop getting into our personal life, Beck. Jade and I are happy and that's what matters."

Beck scoffed. "Happy? Happy couples don't act like strangers around each other. I've seen you and Jade walk around Hollywood Arts together, putting up your little front of how 'in love' you are. It's all fake, Tori. I know."

She looked at Beck for a second and smirked, letting out a soft chuckle.

"You know what, Beck? I think _you're_ in love with Jade. That's why you keep trying to tear us apart. Yeah, you never really got over your break up, did you? That's why you refuse to believe Jade and I are happy. You want her to be happy with you."

Beck was taken aback. He cringed at Tori's logic and went into all defense mode.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tori. I only like Jade as a friend. We broke up for a reason. If I wanted Jade, I'd still have her. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about getting abused to death. You're killing her and it's killing _me _Tori!"

Tori's eyes got big and she furrowed her eyebrows at Beck. That was it. She suddenly clenched her fist and laid a clean punch across his face. He cried out in pain and clenched his now bleeding nose. Beck looked at his friend in shock, fists still clenched and eyes narrowed in pure rage.

"What the hell, Tori?!"

"Don't. you. ever. try to come between me and Jade again." Tori started, voice lowering to a tone that even chilled Beck. "You know nothing about me if you would accuse me of doing those horrid things to someone I love. I'm telling you once, stay away from us."

With that, the Latina walked out, leaving the pretty boy against the wall trying to manage the blood dripping down his lip.


	7. Chapter 6

Tori cringed in fear as she watched another girl get her head cut off, falling in a pool of bloody snow. She clutched her pillow and turned to Jade, watching her chuckle in amusement at the gore filled movie. Another girl's head was sliced clean off and rolled down the ski hill, making Jade gasp for air while she clutched her stomach, the sound of her laugh raising over the screams of the victims on the television.

"That part never gets old."

Tori scrunched up her eyebrows, pulling a face. "As stupid as it sounds, I'd rather be in school."

Jade stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes with a final snort. "Well, no one told you to break Beck's nose. That was pretty stupid."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have gotten me suspended."

"But you still shouldn't have done it." Jade remarked, tapping Tori on the nose like a child.

"I was just protecting myself! Lay off or you'll be next." Tori retaliated, shifting slightly away from Jade. She was only joking but both of them knew she would really do it.

Jade raised her arms in defense, letting out a little sigh. "Ok...but what even happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tori said plainly, picking at an imaginary loose string on the sheets.

The pale teen frowned, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. "Tell me, Vega."

Tori let out an exasperated breath and looked up at Jade, scowling. "Fine, okay. He was just...talking to me about how he doesn't approve of our relationship."

Jade raised an eyebrow, urging her girlfriend to continue.

"He uh...he wants you back." Tori lied, her scowl deepening. "I told him to lay off but he thinks you'd be happier with him."

Jade sat back and bit her lip. In a way, Beck was right. He may have been a shitty boyfriend who showed no interest in her when they were dating, but he would never hurt her _physically_.

"You don't think it's true, do you?"

Jade shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What?" She responded, although she heard Tori clearly.

Tori frowned and sat up on the plush bed. "You don't think it's true, _do you?_" She repeated, voice firm.

"I-I -"

"Save it, Jade. You'd rather be with Beck than with me, wouldn't you? I can read you like a damn book."

Jade's eyes met Tori's and she could see everything: all the anger, the sadness, the pent up _hurt_. There was only one way this would end, and it was _not_ a happy ending.

She grabbed the remote to start the movie back up but Tori reacted quickly, squeezing her wrist with a deadly grip.

"Drop it."

Jade dropped the device almost immediately and Tori let go of her wrist with a slight shove. The pale teen grabbed her wrist and rubbed it, trying to ease the pain.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Is that what you want, Tori? I don't even know what I'm apologizing for! Why are you being like this?"

"My own girlfriend doesn't want to be with me and you want go know why I'm being like this?!"

"But I never said I didn't want to be with you, Tori!"

"You were thinking it!" Tori barked viciously back at Jade, making the teen flinch in terror. Tori brought her hand up and clenched a fist but lowered it again, shaking her head and sighing. Hitting Jade right now would only prove Beck's point. Jade slowly slid off the bed and approached Tori with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but...what if it's true?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What if _what's_ true?"

"Well...what if I am better off with someone else? I love you, really Tori, but you have ... issues that you need to work out, and I'm not entirely happy with being the victim because you have problems."

"But why do we have to break up? We can fix our problems!"

"They're not _our_ problems to fix!" Jade shouted, feeling all her bottled up anger towards Tori surfacing. "_You_ have problems, Tori. You! And you're hurting _me_ because you don't know how to deal with them!"

* * *

**Cliffy. Sucks, huh?**

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys but the next chapter is already finished so you won't have to wait long for it. Thanks for being patient...kinda. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger for almost a month now and I'm back to give the next part. Don't hate me. **

* * *

Tori's look of befuddlement quickly switched to one of rage and her eyes fixed on Jade, burning into her skin. Before both of them knew it, Tori had grasped the girl's forearm and shoved her, forcing out a groan as her back and head hit the painted drywall roughly.

"Listen. You will _not_ leave me. You belong to me, Jade. I own you. That's how it's always going to be. Do you understand me?"

Jade nodded weakly, not sure what to respond. Her head was practically spinning from the blow to the head and because of the situation entirely. Tori simply shook her head.

"I don't think you understand me yet."

Tori threw Jade on the bed like a ragdoll, the usually strong girl unable to put up a fight this time. She fell limp on the bed, her body splayed and her hair wild atop the purple pillows.

Jade didn't know what was going to happen. When Tori got like this, there's no telling what she could do. There was the time she kicked Jade out, leaving her stand out in the pouring rain. There was the time she pushed Jade down, hard, causing the goth to hit her face against the floor and get a nose bleed. There was the time -

SLAP!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stinging sensation on her face, tears springing to her eyes almost immediately. A shaky hand reached up to touch her throbbing cheek and she could already feel the heat radiating off of the skin.

"W-what..."

"Shut the fuck up, Jade." Tori growled, pushing her girlfriend back down onto the bed. Their eyes met briefly as Tori hovered over her, and Jade saw a look in her eyes that she's never seen before. Her eyes were wild and filled with malice, a new level of rage that quite frankly scared Jade. She began to cry more, fearful for herself and even more fearful for Tori.

Before she could even register what was happening, she felt a pair of lips roughly on her own, teeth gnashing wildly and biting angrily at her lips. Tori's warm tongue forced it's way into her mouth and began exploring every corner of Jade's mouth. Her tan hands were grabbing at every part of Jade, squeezing at her breasts and pinching her thighs through her stockings. Jade wanted this to stop; this was nothing like Tori and there was no way in hell she was going to be taken advantage of.

"Tori, stop it." Jade demanded through the kisses, her voice practically muffled. When she was ignored, she began to struggle underneath Tori, using her hands to push her offender away. Tori stayed put, shifting so her knees were on either side of Jade, successfully pinning her down. "Tori, please. This isn't funny." The Latina pulled back slightly, quirking at eyebrow at Jade.

"You think I'm playing a joke on you, Jade? You think this is a fucking game?" Her eyes darted around her girlfriend's face as if searching for an answer. Jade remained silent, trying to keep a hardened look but her trembling body gave her away. A sweaty hand slid underneath Jade's top, crawling it's way up her torso, the long nails dragging as it went, The hand was shoved roughly underneath the material of her bra, two fingers grasping a nipple and twisting it fiercely. Jade let out a yelp and Tori laughed, leaning her face down to look into scared blue eyes. "Now that, that was fucking funny." Her lips crashed against Jade's again, the fingers continuing their work on the hardened bud while her other hand worked on pulling Jade's skirt down.

Jade didn't make it easy. She didn't want this to happen to her. This _couldn't_ happen to her. Getting slapped around was one thing, but this? This was a whole new low for Tori.

"Get off!" She shouted, trying to shove the Latina off of her. This only made Tori angrier, her nails digging into the skin of Jade's breast as she pulled her face back once again. The hand working on the skirt flung back and then, BAM, hit Jade right in the face. Her left eye stung from the blow and she knew she would wake up with a black eye. Tori's hand reeled back again and came smashing down on Jade's nose, a little _crunch_ sound being made. Jade screamed and her hands flew up to her face, trying to calm down her throbbing nose.

"You move one more time," Tori snarled, smacking Jade's hands away from her face to pinch her nose. "And I'll break it."

Jade squeaked in response, afraid to scream from the intense pain. She knew she couldn't let this happen to her but she also knew Tori always carried out her threats. _Maybe I should just let her ... instead of fighting back, I can just get this over with quick._ There was nothing to justify Tori's actions, but she knew fighting back would only make it worse.

Tori took Jade's silence as surrender, so her hands quickly worked on pulling the black shirt over her girlfriend's head. She finally slid the skirt off and, just to spite Jade, ripped her stockings off of her. Tori leaned back to admire Jade's body; her rounded breasts spilling put of her bra, her flat but taut stomach with the hipbones sticking out as she lay there, her thighs squeezed tightly together. Jade was hers, all hers. She stripped down to just her bra and panties as well, straddling Jade with both knees on either side of her.

"Are you going to behave?" Tori asked, picking a random spot on Jade to pinch, her fingers twisting the pale skin until it reddened. She cried out in pain and nodded quickly, letting her eyes slide shut. Tori grabbed her cheeks roughly, leaning close to her. "Look at me while I do this. Don't you dare close your eyes." Jade swallowed hard and nodded once again, licking her lips when Tori let go and backed away. Tan hands planted themselves on Jade's bra-clad breasts, showing no remorse while she massaged and squeezed. She rocked her hips slowly as she did this, her breath catching in her throat when she felt the sparks of pleasure coursing through her body.

Jade had no reaction at all, her glassy eyes just staring up at Tori with no sign of emotion. The Latina shoved the bra off of Jade's breasts, not even bothering to unclasp it. She leaned down and greedily bit at the sensitive skin, making Jade hiss in pain. Her teeth left marks all around the pale skin, some bites even bleeding lightly when she bit too hard. Jade said nothing; just laid there and took, only reacting when she was in pain.

Tori seemed upset at her lack of reaction. She wanted Jade to react. She wanted to be in _control_. With this mindset, she quickly rid Jade of her panties, almost immediately running a finger against her entrance. A smirk decorated her angry features when she realized although Jade herself wasn't reacting, her body was: Jade was wet.

"I knew you liked it, you stupid bitch." Tori growled, pushing a finger inside of her girlfriend. Jade bit her lip to keep from letting out a gasp, not wanting to give Tori what she wanted. Tori's thumb found it's way to Jade's clit, pressing down roughly and swirling it around until Jade's mouth betrayed her with a loud moan. Tori grinned, roughly shoving three more fingers inside of Jade. "Take it, you slut. Is this what it felt like when Beck fucked you?" She added another finger, stretching her girlfriend's insides. The pleasure quickly dissolved into pain when Tori started moving her fingers in and out of her, curling her sharp nails inside of her. Finally, she added her final finger, shoving her hand deep inside of Jade, ignoring her screams. "You love this. You wanted this. I'm not hurting you, Jade, I'm giving you what you deserve."

Her free hand held tightly onto Jade's left thigh as she pumped in and out of her with the other. Her nails dug into the skin, blood raising to the surface of the small cuts made. Tori removed her thumb from Jade's entrance, placing it back on her clit. "Cum for me, bitch. Do it or I'll hurt you worse than I ever have before." She rubbed the nub around, pressing down roughly and circling it. Jade couldn't control herself; her body was reacting to Tori's painful yet pleasurable touches and soon she felt her hips bucking against her will. As she cried out and her whole body shook, she felt tears run from the corner of her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She cried as she orgasmed, the sounds leaving her mouth a mixture between sobs and moans.

Tori pulled her hand away from in between Jade's legs, looking down at the crying mess that was her girlfriend. She grabbed her face, wiping the tears away angrily before kissing her hard. When she pulled away, she spat in her face.

"You're a sick fuck, Jade. You told me to stop but you actually wanted it. You wanted every single second of it."

She wiped her hand on the bed, sighing lightly. "You make me do this to you. I don't want to treat you like this, but you practically beg for it the way you act. I'm just giving you exactly what you deserve."

Jade remained silent, her burning eyes staring at the ceiling to keep her from looking at Tori. She said nothing as Tori laid down next to her, said nothing when she placed her head on her still bare chest, said nothing as she pulled the blanket up over them.

"Tell me you love me, Jade."

"I love you." Jade whispered, letting herself finally breathe and letting her eyes close.

And she knew she meant it.


End file.
